


Some Twisted Kind of Story

by Mandiripper



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandiripper/pseuds/Mandiripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While our heroes are trying to save Henry, in Neverland, something goes terribly wrong.<br/>Peter Pan casts a spell on Emma, and our Saviour turns into her 16 year old self...<br/>Why does Emma look so tormented? Why does Regina care so much about what happened to her?</p>
<p>Read and find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Peter Pan

# Once Upon a Time

## Meeting Peter Pan

### In Neverland

As Henry's rescue team stepped out of the boat it was Emma Swan who first noticed her son's footprints leading deeper into the cave. The blonde knew without a doubt that those footprints belonged to her son Henry.

The blonde quickly made her way after the footprints with Regina and Neal hot on her heels. Emma was suddenly stopped by a searing pain running through her whole body while being shot back by some kind of forcefield. When she landed on the ground she expected the pain to vanish, but it only got worse as electricity started to run all over her body, which starts to tremble and shake under the electric heat.

Neal and Regina witnessed how Emma was swung back by the magical forcefield with brutal force. They were at her side as soon as she hit the ground and asked her if she was okay. The blonde didn't respond and soon their fear only dubbled when electric sparks started to run all over her body, and by Emma's groaning and trembling they knew she was in great pain.

They suddenly jumped as they where startled by loud laughter coming from behind them but they knew exactly who it belonged to... Peter Pan. They spun around to face him and both Regina and Neal's blood began to boil upon looking at his smugly satisfied face.

"What the hell did you do to Emma you sick bastard?!" spat Regina. She wouldn't atmid it to anyone but she had deep feelings for the blonde. Emma is the only person, besides Henry, to keep her grounded.

Peter Pan only laughed again and walked closer to the consulving body of Emma Swan. He pinned Regina and Neal, who had yet to say anything, against the cave wall using magic to keep them locked in place. "I put a spell on her to turn her into a lost girl" he simply said and began to circle the blonde on the floor. "I've never used it before so I don't know what will happen, but so far it looks quite promising" said Pan. "What do you mean your _turning her into a lost girl_? Why?!" Regina started to panic, she had a bad feeling about this.  
"Pan, you don't have to do this, let Emma go!" Neal finally spoke for the first time. "No" said Pan simply and vanished in a cloud of smoke...


	2. Pain

# Once Upon a Time

## Pain

### In Neverland

Pain. That is all Emma Swan felt as she listened to the conversation going on between Regina, Neal and Peter Pan. **_Regina._** All she wanted to do at this very moment is to hold the former Evil Queen and let her take away all the pain and sorrow, but she was too weak to move and Regina was trapped against the cave wall. Emma felt like she was being torn apart _cell_ by _cell_ and she could do nothing to stop it. She felt the bones in her body start to shift and reform, she couldn't take it anymore and unleashed a _bloodcurdling_ scream that caused the cave to shake. Then suddenly everything went dark... 

" _Is this what happens when your life flashes before your eyes?_ " wondered Emma. All she could see was flashes of old memories... _horrible memories._

####  _Flashback_

_Emma sat on her bed after being send home, once again, because of inappropriate behaviour at school. It has been the third time this week and her foster parents are fed-up. Emma's foster mom had a talk with her husband and decided to take a little break from everything, she left to visit her brother, who lived out of town, for a few days._

_Her foster dad came into her room that night and decided to teach Emma a lesson in 'good behaviour'. He pinned her on the bed and looked into her panicked eyes while taking his pants off. Emma tried to scream but just as she opened her mouth her foster dad gagged her and thrust deep into her with one mighty push._

_Tears filled her eyes as unbearable pain shot through her. Her foster dad had taken her virginity. He thrust in and out of her with such force, it felt like she was ripped apart from the inside out. He came inside her with a loud groan._

_He pulled out of her and got dressed, giving one last smirk before leaving the room. Emma didn't move from her position on the bed, she just let the numb feeling overtake her as she replayed what took place only moment ago. She can't believe her foster mom left her alone with this monster while visiting her beloved brother somewhere unknown. She can trust nobody and therefor decided to get up, wash away all the leftover blood, pack up her things and make a run for it while trying to ignore the pain._

####  _End of flashback_

As Pan vanished in a cloud of smoke Regina tried to get free from her holding place against the wall but was not strong enough. Emma's body began to glow a golden colour and went completely still. "Emma!" she yelled. "Emma speak to me!" she tried even louder but all she got in return was silence. Regina couldn't take it anymore and broke down sobbing.

At that moment Rumpelstiltskin made his entrance and released Regina and Neal from his father's spell.   
"You go and help the Saviour while Neal and I go find our dear Henry." Rumpel said softly.   
Regina eyed him for a moment before she silently agreed and turning her attention to Emma. Her sight landed on the blonde but what she saw made her gasp...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the crowd goes Wild!
> 
> Just to clear things up: 1) Emma was 16 when raped. 2) I gave 16 year old Emma the looks of Eliza Taylor, better known as Clarke Griffin from the TV-series The 100. (don't judge me! )
> 
> Anyway... please tell me what you think!
> 
> From -  
> Your friendly neighbourhood Ripper


	3. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your support!  
> I had a really bad feeling when I first started BUT I'm over it.  
> LADIES AND GENTLEMEN... CHAPTER 3!!

# Once Upon a Time

## Lost

### Still in Neverland

The last thing I remember is taking a scorching hot shower, trying to melt away _**his**_ rotting touch. I take out my razor blade. _Cut_. I can still feel him on my body. _Cut_. I can still feel him inside me. _Cut._

I sat curled up on the shower floor with the cuts still bleeding, tears streaming down my face when I was suddenly startled by a bright, white light. Every part of me was enveloped by it. I closed my eyes because the light started to hurt them, but when I opened them again... I was looking into the startled chocolate eyes of an angel.

Breaking eye contact for just a split second, I looked around me and noticed that I wasn't in the shower anymore... man I wasn't even at the house anymore. And looking down I come to realise that I am still very much naked. _Breath Emma._

Slowly I look up at the angel but to my surprise, I find her looking at my lower body. My heart starts rocketing in my chest. _She won't try something, would she?_

I follow her gaze and notice for the first time the pain between my legs, I am bleeding again.

Lost in the pain, I close my eyes and feel myself starting to fall to the ground. I feel warm arms rap around me. 

"Emma, can you hear me?!" shouts the angel in my ear but I am too weak to answer her. My senses give out and I am left in total darkness, alone and lost being haunted by nightmares about my foster dad...

I don't know how much time has past but when I open my eyes again I find myself onboard a ship. That is when I feel it. _A body is pressed to mine from behind._ I panic and start thrashing around trying to escape the arms that are confining me. They suddenly realise me and I stumble to my feet, quickly spinning around. 

I find myself staring into the same chocolate eyes as before. "Emma, do you know who I am?" she asks in a hesitant voice.

"No" I croak out before tears start running down my face again, I am absolutely terrified.

I am _**Lost.**_

Before I could even blink, she was off the bed and drawing me into her gentle arms. With her I felt safe and I knew she would never hurt me. _**Never.**_

"What's your name?" I ask her softly.

She answers in a voice just as soft as mine, "Regina Mills, it's nice to meet you."


	4. Understand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ ME!!  
> Just clearing things up again...
> 
> 1) Basically almost everything that happened with Peter Pan in Storybrooke, happened in Neverland.  
> 2) Henry and Pan never swopped bodies and Rumple killed/stabbed him in Neverland.  
> 3) Neal is an IDIOT sooo... he dies.
> 
> I freaking LOVE your reviews dudes, please let me know what you think!!  
> Peace and Love Brothers/Sisters  
> Ripper

# Once Upon a Time

## Understand

### The Jolly Roger

_One moment I'm staring at a fully grown woman, and the next..._

_I'm looking at a freaking teenager, you heard me, a **teenager**. I must be going crazy._

_In front of me is a very naked and very bloody Emma Swan. She has bloody cuts all over her wrists and looking down I saw, to my complete and utter **horror** , that she was also bleeding between her legs. She suddenly looked up at me and followed my shocked gaze. I see her flinch in pain and she is suddenly falling to the ground._

_I move as fast as I can and catch her just before she hits the ground. I call out to her but she doesn't answer me, at least she still has a pulse. Gently putting her down, I remove my blazer and securely wrap it around her naked body._

_What the hell happened to her?_

_I hear someone approaching us and quickly look up too see who it is. I'm greeted with the sight of my son, Henry, and Rumple but Neal is nowhere in sight though. They are just about to reach me when they are stopped in their tracks by the image that meets then. They stare at us in shock._

_"What the hell happened Regina?" Rumple breaks the silence._

_"I don't know!" I answer honestly and a tiny bit panicked. "What happened to Peter Pan?" I asked next, my motherly instinct quickly kicking in but not just for Henry... oddly enough for the half naked blond in my arms as well._

_They quickly explained to me what happened when they found Pan._

_Rumple stabbed him in the back with his dagger and killed him. I also found out that Neal died at the hand of Pans shadow, but the duo managed to capture it at the end._

_After the story was told we made our way back to the ship. "Is Emma going to be okay?" Henry spoke up from next to me. It was evident that he was very concerned about his birth mother, but I couldn't blame him..._

_I was just as concerned, if not more, because he didn't see the blood she was covered in._

 

That all happened a few hours ago.

Currently we are on the Jolly Roger and on our way back to Storybrooke. 

The two Charming idiots didn't take the news too well about their daughter turning back into a teenager, but I did see some hope in their eyes as well. I don't know why, but I haven't been able to leave Emmas side for long periods at a time. I threw the Charmings out of the cabin and mumbled an excuse about making sure she is in perfect health and, luckily, they fell for it. _**Damn I'm good.**_

After I took care of Henry and had a nice talk with him I took a bucket of clean water and went back to Emma were I washed all traces of blood away and also took care of the cuts on her wrists. I briefly inspected the space between her legs and came to the horrifying conclusion that this sweet, innocent girl was _raped._

I put her into the warm bed and soundlessly climb in next to her, while drawing her into my arms. I suddenly feel this strong urge to protect her from everything and anyone.

After a couple of hours Emma begins to stir, but she suddenly freezes and then wildly start to thrash in my arms.

I quickly let go of her and she shoots up and out of the bed. She turns around to face me, I hesitantly ask her if she knows who I am, but I get a negative. I notice the tears streaming down her face and quickly move to wrap my arms around her.

She asks for my name.

"Regina Mills, it's nice to meet you." I answer her softly.

Maybe she can help me _**understand.**_


	5. Storybrooke Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning... or whatever.

# Once Upon a Time

## Storybrooke

### Still on the Jolly Roger

I still don't know exactly where I am but at least I have Regina to help me...

For some unknown reason I feel safe in her presence, she calms me and I, surprisingly, didn't have a panic attack when she hugged me a few seconds ago.

She let go of me and moved us both back to the bed. I tensed at first but she quickly reassured me, "Emma, you don't have to be scared. I will never hurt you. _I promise."_ That was all it took.

I flew into her arms and broke down sobbing. She didn't seem to mind, though. She held me while I cried into her soft chest and rocked us both back and forth on the bed. I felt her body shaking and curiously look up at her, into her chocolate eyes, but I was surprised to see that she was also _crying._

I stare at her in shock, my own tears long since forgotten, and ask, "Why are you crying Regina, what's wrong?"

She observed me for a second before a small smile broke loose, "Not many people know this... but I don't like seeing others cry." she chuckled softly. I just couldn't help it, I started _laughing,_ something I haven't done in ages. Regina soon followed... but we were interrupted by the cabin door bursting open. _Breath Emma._

Standing in the doorway is a man and a woman I haven't met before. They hesitantly walk into the room and, once again, I freeze up completely. They didn't seem to notice and just kept walking closer to Regina and I. _"Don't worry, love, I am right beside you. Just relax..."_ Regina softly whispered into my ear. I looked over to the couple now standing at the foot of the bed, watching my angel with hawk eyes.

I feel my blood start to boil. _How dare they look at her that way._ "What do you want Charmings, I told you to stay away until she has calmed down!" spat Regina. "You can't keep us from her Regina, she belongs to us!"

_**Flashback** _

_"Ooh Emma, your such a good girl..." he moaned into my ear._

_"You belong to ME!" he panted as he pushed into my with more force. I screamed into his hand as the pain became ten times worse. I could feel the blood dripping down my thigh, but he never stopped... I belonged to him._

_**End of Flashback** _

I was starting to have trouble breathing. I felt Regina wrap her arms around me, trying to calm me. The couple stepped closer to us and I finally lost it... I started screaming. In the distance I heard Regina screaming for them to get out, while she moved to hold my closer to her chest.

"What happened?" she asked "Please tell me, so I can make it better." she was openly crying into my hair. I stopped screaming and started to cry with her, "I belong to him."

She seemed to understand and gently reached up to wipe my tears away.

"I'm taking you to a place where he will never find you, love, never again." she told my. She's telling the truth. "Where?" I whispered.

She gave me a huge grin and widened her eyes dramatically, causing me to laugh.

**_"Storybrooke..."_ **


	6. Storybrooke Part 2

# Once Upon a Time

## Storybrooke

### Back in Storybrooke

The gang finally made it back to Storybrooke after many hours of flying... _sailing?_

Regina and Emma hanged back for awhile, hoping that no one would notice, but they had no such luck...

"Regina is everything alright?" came the annoying voice of Snow White from behind the closed door. "Yes, Snow everything is quite alright." Regina said after getting up from the bed and opening the door to look at her. "I just wanted to wait for the crowd to thin out a bit before I take Emma back to my home."

"The crowd isn't going anywhere until they see you and Emma, everyone's waiting..." Snow said softly while looking over Regina's shoulder at a sleeping Emma. Regina sighs and also looks back at Emma's sleeping form. _She looks so peaceful._

"I'm just worried about her, how is everyone going to react, how is _she_ going to react?" Regina asks with a frown. "You'll just have to protect her." Snow says with a gentle smile on her lips. The other woman looks back at her in shock, but a smile is slowly making its way to her lips. "You know, dear, I like you more when Charming isn't around to shout orders at all of us." Regina says while Snow beams at her. _And it's true...mostly._

Snow leaves the two women alone and goes to tell the people of Storybrooke that the Evil Queen and Saviour are on their way. Regina slowly makes her way back to Emma and sits quietly on the bed. "Emma..." she says softly but gets no response. She lays a gentle hand on the girls shoulder "Emma wake up, please?" she whispers in her ear. _Nothing._ "I have food.." Emma suddenly springs to life. "Food, where?" she asks sleepily and Regina can just stare at the blondes cuteness, her heart melting into a little puddle.

Regina tries to ignore it, however, and just says "We made it to Storybrooke, dear. Everyone's waiting for us." Emma suddenly looks panicked. "What?" 

"Emma, you have nothing to be scared of. I will be at your side the whole time... I'm not leaving you. _**Ever.**_ " says Regina gently to the teenager in front of her. Emma, once again, can see that her angel isn't lying to her and jumps into her arms, hugging her tightly. "Thank you, thank you." she whispers into the angels ear.

They both pull back with huge smiles and Emma takes Regina's hand in hers as they start walking, but suddenly Emma whimpers and falls to her knees. Regina catches her before she hits the ground. "Emma, what's wrong? Talk to me, please?" Regina begs her softly.

"Hurts..." Emma whimpers again and Regina lifts her head gently to look her in the eyes. "Let me carry you?" she asks with determination. Emma is momentarily shocked and just nods her head silently. Regina nods in return and gently lift her into her arms. She is surprised at how _light_ the blonde is.

They silently walk up the stairs. Once they reach the deck, all the citizens of Storybrooke start cheering, but stop dead in their tracks at the sight that meets them. _The Evil Queen is holding a blonde teenager that looks like a younger version of the Saviour. The girl is wearing nothing but a blazer... the Evil Queen's blazer. She looks scared... of **us.**_

Regina looks down at the blonde in her arms and softly whispers into her ear, "Welcome to Storybrooke... again." and lovingly peck her hair. Everyone gasps but she pays them no mind. _Mine._


	7. You choose...

# Once Upon a Time

## You choose...

### In Storybrooke.

_The **Evil Queen** just kissed the **Saviour**! What the hell happened in Neverland? She only ever acted this way with her son, Henry, so why is she acting the same way with Emma? The Evil Queen **hates** her. Why is our King and Queen just **standing** there?_

Regina could see that Emma was getting nervous with everyone staring at her. "I'm going to take Emma home, she's still in a lot of pain." she said while turning towards the Charmings standing next to her.

"What?! She is not going anywhere with you, Regina!" said Charming. Regina stared at him for a second and then looked over to Snow. She didn't get any reaction from her. _Like I said... I like her better when Charming isn't around. Coward._ Regina glared back at him and spoke to Emma without looking away from him. "Sweetheart I would like to take you home so you can rest... and eat something, are you alright with that?" she asked her calmly.

Charming started to fume, "You are not taking my daughter away from me! She is coming home with **us** , we are her parents!" he almost shouted. "Charming, maybe..." Snow started but was cut off by Regina, "Emma I'm going to ask you a question and I would like you to answer me honestly, do you think you can do that for me?" she asked gently. Emma looked at her for a few seconds before rolling her eyes. _She rolled her eyes at me!_ Regina silently pouted. The blonde nodded her head. "Would you like to go home with me, to my mansion, or would you rather go with your parent?" she asked the blonde seriously. Emma looked from Regina to her parents and stared at them for a long minute before looking back at Regina and burrowing her face into her soft neck, "I want to go with you." she said softly while slowly looking back up again. Regina smiled proudly at her and Emma couldn't help but giggle.

The moment was ruined by an angry James. "No!" he shouted an took a step towards his daughter. Emma whimpered when she heard his angry voice but started to outright sob when he stepped closer to her.

At that moment he reminded her so much of her foster dad. She saw flashes of the night he took advantage of her and she quickly squeezed her legs shut more tightly. It hurt but she didn't care. _Maybe he won't get them open..._ Emma looks at her father again. _No, he looks strong..._

She began to cry even harder when he took another step closer to her, "No! I'm sorry, I'm sorry." she panicked.

Regina took several steps back when the blonde in her arms started crying. She felt something wet against her arm and knew Emma was bleeding again. _I should really check her out once we get home, maybe something is seriously wrong..._ "She made her choice, she's coming with me." Regina said and made her way towards her car.

"Where do you think your going, _**witch**_?" came an angry voice from behind her as she was making her way through the crowd. She ignored the voice and kept walking. "Your not going anywhere!" she was suddenly pulled backwards. _Dr Whale._

She was about to reply when Ruby suddenly stepped between them. She was standing nearby and caught the smell of blood, she followed the scent and it led her here, to Emma. "Leave them alone Whale." she told him calmly. Everyone was looking at her like she was crazy. "Emma needs to go home with Regina so she can look after her... she's hurt." she whispered so only he could hear her.

Regina looked at Ruby and was thankful for the backup. When Dr Whale backed down, she gave Ruby a small smile and made her way to her car once again.

The ride back to the mansion was peacefully silent. "Thank you for not sending me home with them, Regina." Emma said when they stopped in front of the mansion. Henry decided to have a sleepover at his grandparents apartment, so they had the house all to themselves. He didn't want to get in the way.

"You don't have to thank me, Sweetheart, I didn't want you to be scared... and I didn't want to be alone." she whispered the last part mostly to herself but Emma heard and gave her a bright smile.

They slowly made their way into the mansion. "I like your house." said Emma as she looked around. "Thank you, dear." beamed Regina. She took the blonde straight to her bathroom to clean up the small amount of blood. She gave Emma a pair of pajamas, so she wouldn't have to be naked anymore. Regina then took her to her bedroom and laid her down on the soft bed. Emma almost moaned as she felt the heavenly bed under her. "Would you like something to eat? You must be hungry." Regina asked her once the blonde was settled in.

"No, maybe later." the girl said softly as she looked back at Regina. "Can you cuddle with me?" the blonde asked even softer and Regina almost missed it. _She is just too cute._ She silently cooed. "Anything you want." she answered back sweetly and laid down next to the blonde. Emma's head was burrowed into her neck once again and was almost lying on top of the brunet, who had her arms protectively wrapped around the blonds torso.

Like a magnetic pull, their gazes locked with one another. The blond gasped softly when she saw all the love and adoration in the Queens eyes. They slowly, carefully moved towards one another. Regina gently laid a hand on the blonds cheek. _She is so beautiful._ Just as their lips are about to meet, Regina whispers, "Are you okay?" their lips barely touching. The blonde nods her head and meets the angels lips in a soft kiss. Their lips caress for a few moments before they pull away.

Emma lies down again and the room is filled with a contempt silence. 

_I think I'm in love..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, please tell me what you think... Was the kiss too soon?, I'm feeling a bit insecure.  
> Love you,  
> Ripper


End file.
